


make me happy

by sxftmelody



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven really couldn’t afford to have an apartment on her own so she found a roommate that that happened to come with a little surprise.</p><p>or</p><p>Octavia has a baby and Raven is not a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just domestic octaven being cute as hell. also i'm a sucker for octaven i think i genuinely ship them more than clexa and that's rly weird even to me but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [tw - mention of car crashes but nothing too explicit]

With a huff, Raven extended her legs across the empty floor of her apartment, eyes focused on her laptop. She scrolled through the various emails sent to her from people who wanted to be her roommate and sneered as she read what seemed like the eleventh email from a guy who just wanted to get some with her. 

Just as she was about to give up, Raven opened another email only to have her eyes widen slightly. 

The attached photo of the applicant looked like something straight out of a photoshoot. Raven almost clicked off right then and there because there was no way in hell that person in the photo was real - but she kept reading. She scanned the details and found that the girl was only a couple of years younger than her; nineteen. The girl worked full time at a cafe just down the street by Raven’s college. 

Raven wasn’t really in her right mind when she replied to the email. 

Two days later, Raven was sat on her bed reading through her notes when the doorbell rang. She jumped up when she realized that it must’ve been her roommate and practically ran to the door.

What she didn’t expect was to see two people; the girl in the attached photo (who was much prettier in real life) and a child -- no, a baby. 

Now, Raven was never one to express her emotions well, but clearly the look on her face - the wide eyes and slacked jaw - was enough to send her new roommate into a slight panic. 

“Costia is really well behaved,” she started off, her voice light but slightly pleading as the baby who looked about two years old stared up at Raven, “she won’t be a bother, I swear.”

Raven narrowed her eyes, meeting the pretty girl’s eyes, “Didn’t you think telling me that you had a child in the email would’ve been… oh, I don’t know, vital information?” 

(Her sarcasm was rather harsh but then again -- a baby?)

“Oh, please, you know you wouldn’t have accepted me as a roommate if I had put that.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point.” Raven scoffed. She was a college student that didn’t need any children in her life at the moment, not when she doesn’t get enough sleep as it is. A crying baby does not help with sleep.

“Mommy?” The child spoke after a couple of seconds. Raven looked down at her as the little girl grabbed onto her mother’s hand with both of her own, eyes expectant and words coming out slow and in a slight mumble, “Do we have to leave?”

The earlier anger in Raven’s demeanor evaporated within seconds. 

She sighed and opened the door a little wider, stepping aside. 

The woman, Octavia Blake, looked up at her in surprise.

“I’m not a babysitter,” was all Raven grumbled.

-

It had been a few weeks since Octavia and Costia moved in and Raven had yet to have a complaint. Octavia was right about Costia being well behaved. The little girl hadn’t bothered her yet (other than the occasional crying, but that’s to be expected) and that was really all that mattered to Raven, who seriously needed to focus on her classes.

She and Octavia hadn’t really talked ever since the first day, barely seeing each other, really. On weekdays Octavia would leave with Costia at five before coming home at around seven. Raven, who was always at home studying when she didn’t have classes, picked up on the routine.

She spoke up about it one night as she sat at the small dining table she and Octavia had picked together one weekend (Raven had Lexa come over and help them assemble it because although Raven could assemble a radio from scrap pieces, she couldn’t assemble an Ikea furniture set for her life).

“What time does your shift start?”

The girl, who was sitting just across the table from her with a book in her hands, brought her gaze upwards. 

“Seven,” she answered.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows but didn’t say anything else. 

Octavia noticed the girl’s confusion and let out a small laugh, setting her book down.

“I drop Costia off at a friend’s house. Their house is pretty far so I have to leave early.”

“Oh,” Raven murmured. Octavia could practically see the gears turning in Raven’s head before the girl spoke up again, eyes focused on her laptop, “I can take care of her on Thursday… I don’t have class or work that day.”

Octavia’s lips curled up in a teasing smile, “What happened to ‘I’m not a babysitter’?” She mocked Raven’s voice, her tone turning a pitch deeper and a pace slower.

Raven felt her cheeks begin to warm and she frowned, “Well, you need all the sleep you can get. You work a lot...” Her voice was quieter now and the playfulness in Octavia’s eyes diminished, something warm and gentle replacing it. 

“Are you sure?” Octavia asked hesitantly, “You have school and everything, I wouldn’t want Costia to be in the way of anything.”

“She won’t,” Raven assured her. Both girls paused as they heard a small grunt come from Octavia and Costia’s shared room. Raven quirked an eyebrow, “Speaking of the devil.”

Just then, a smirk grew on Octavia’s lips. Raven gave her a pointed look.

“What?”

“If you’re going to start watching over my daughter,” Octavia stood from the chair and walked around the table to take hold of Raven’s hand, tugging her up, “I’m going to need to see how well you are with her.”

“Seriously,” Raven grumbled as Octavia pulled her towards the sound of a complaining and cranky two year old. She chose to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the feeling of Octavia’s soft hand against her own.

They walked over to the bed equipped with rail guards on both sides and Octavia sat down on the end of it, letting go of Raven’s hand to stare at her daughter. 

Raven gulped when she saw Costia squirming uncomfortably.

“Hey, it’s fine if you don’t wanna take care of her,” Octavia patted Raven’s arm, “my friend loves her. It’ll be alright.”

“No,” the determination in Raven’s voice surprised them both, “I can do it.”

“Okay,” Octavia’s smile grew with each passing second, “just don’t drop her.”

“I won’t.” Raven replied, getting onto her knees and making her way towards the small girl who was still squirming around, probably on the verge of crying. Raven placed her hands under Costia’s arms, slowly lifting the girl who gave a small whine. It took everything in Raven to not just hand the girl towards her mother, pulling Costia’s body closer so she could fully hold her and not just dangle her atop the bed. Costia’s head found its way onto Raven’s shoulder, the sleepiness still evident in the tiny girl.

“Wow,” Octavia drawled out amusedly, “your first time handling a kid?”

“Not really,” Raven carefully got off the bed and stood with Octavia in front of her, her body naturally starting to rock back and forth to comfort the child. Octavia quirked an eyebrow at the response and Raven gave a roll of her eyes, “My foster parents handled a lot of kids.”

“Alrighty, then,” Octavia grinned and teetered on her heels, “I’m going to go make us dinner while you hold her -- have fun!” She was out of the room before Raven could even process anything.

 

-

On the first Thursday Raven was going to take care of Costia, Octavia had rushed into her room. 

At four in the morning. 

“Raven, Raven, wake up,” Octavia shook Raven’s sleeping body.

“What? What?” Raven groaned.

“Look, I know you’re not a morning person but if you’re taking care of Costia you have to not be asleep when she wakes up and is hungry,” Octavia whispered, gently patting Raven’s shoulder as the older girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, “You remember what I told you, right?”

“Yes, yes,” Raven replied drowsily, waving a hand into the air, “dry cereal is in the cabinet, banana in the fridge, milk, something about cheese, yeah,” she then let her body flop back down onto the bed.

“Raven.” Octavia let out a small whine, grabbing the girl’s arms and pulling her up with a struggle.

Raven blinked and gave a little shake of her head, waking herself as she sat up, “Sorry. I’m up, I’m awake.”

She felt the bed dip and then suddenly Octavia was in front of her, cupping both of her cheeks. “I’m trusting you with my daughter,” the pretty girl said, hair tied up in a messy bun that still managed to make her look perfect, stray hairs and all, “you understand how important this is to me, right?”

“Of course,” Raven moved away from Octavia, gently pushing her hands away in attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart, “You can trust me.”

“Okay.” Octavia nodded before taking Raven’s hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

“Wha-” Raven started off in surprise only to be shushed by Octavia who led them to her shared bedroom with Costia. Octavia laid down next to the sleeping Costia and gently caressed the girl’s cheeks.

Raven looked at her with one eyebrow raised. 

Octavia patted the spot next to Costia that wasn’t her own and both of Raven’s eyebrows shot up.

“You want me to…?” Raven trailed off, pointing to the bed.

Octavia nodded with a smile.

“But--”

“You can fall asleep here if you want to. If anything, Costia will wake you up,” she was speaking quietly to avoid waking the little bugger, “You won’t hear her if you’re in your own room.”

“Fine.” Raven huffed and carefully laid down next to Costia, lifting the blanket to slip herself under. 

It was awkward, incredibly awkward, but when Raven turned her head and noticed Costia sleeping peacefully and Octavia, slightly elevated on her elbow, looking down at her daughter with the smallest hint of a smile on her lips, Raven immediately felt comfort.

Octavia sat up, looking around the room, “It’s still early,”

“Then go back to sleep,” Raven suggested, turning her body so her back was facing the mother and daughter.

“I just might.” Octavia said softly.

-

Raven woke up when she felt a foot kick her stomach and she let out a grunt. She opened her eyes only to become face-to-face with none other than Costia, who had a pout on, eyes riddled with sleepiness. She looked like she was close to crying so Raven took a deep breath and sat up.

“Let’s go freshen up,” Raven whispered, reaching out for Costia and picking her up easily.

The young girl immediately rested her head on Raven’s shoulder as she walked them to the bathroom.

Costia spoke up when Raven set her on the bathroom counter, a hand on the toddler’s stomach to keep her from falling over, “Mommy?”

“She’s at work,” Raven answered, wetting her own toothbrush as well as the small one in the toothbrush cup holder. She squeezed out regular toothpaste onto her own brush before doing the same on Costia’s toothbrush with a much smaller amount. Raven furrowed her eyebrows, “Hey, kid, does your mom usually brush your teeth for you?”

Costia nodded her head. Raven gave a little sigh and patted Costia’s head, “Show me your teeth,” 

The child did as she was told and after a few minutes passed of Raven brushing Costia’s teeth, she began to freshen up herself - which proved to be difficult using only one hand because she kept her other hand busy making sure Costia didn’t crash to the ground. 

She already knew it was going to be a long day.

-

Raven had awoken from her spot on the couch when she heard the front door open. She momentarily panicked, wondering where Costia was, before realizing Costia was the heavy weight on her chest - she was asleep on Raven’s body. 

Octavia walked into view and smiled when she saw the two of them on the couch. 

“Rough day?” Octavia teased, crouching down next to Raven’s face as she patted Costia’s back gently.

“Something like that,” Raven murmured, closing her eyes again because Octavia was really close and she’s also really pretty. She leaned back and decided to keep her gaze on the ceiling, “How was work?”

“Poured hot coffee all over myself,” Octavia laughed softly. Raven’s head turned and she found Octavia’s gaze, eyebrows furrowed in worry. The girl smiled, “I’m fine. It wasn’t that hot -- my skin’s just a little red.”

They maintained eye contact for a moment before Octavia blinked and looked away.

“I’ll get her off your hands. Thanks again for watching her.” She carefully brought Costia into her arms without waking her, allowing Raven to sit up.

Raven ran a hand through her messy hair and nodded, “It was no problem,” she replied, “I’ll let you know when I’m free so I can watch her.”

“You’d want to do it again?” Octavia quirked an eyebrow. 

Raven rolled her eyes, “She’s cute.”

“She gets it from me,” Octavia stuck her tongue out before bringing the sleeping Costia to their room. 

Raven sat still for a moment before allowing herself to let out a small laugh.

“It’s true.”

-

Raven wasn’t sure when she started to look forward to Thursdays but she did. Even if it was disgustingly domestic (with Octavia coming home from work to see Costia fast asleep on top of Raven or to see Raven trying to catch a running Raven), Raven couldn’t remember a time in her life where she had felt so happy. Between studying and going through the system, she didn’t have time to just enjoy life - her own life. 

And, hell, if this was what her life had come down to, Raven was more than happy about it. 

-

On one Thursday night, Octavia was still not home despite it being well past nine o’clock. This was odd because the latest Octavia had ever been home was eight thirty and it’d be a lie to say that Raven wasn’t completely losing it at the thought of anything happening to the girl. Raven brought Costia to the bedroom and went back out to the living room, cellphone in hand. 

Before she could even click on Octavia’s contact, the front door opened. Raven jumped and waited for a few seconds, holding her breath as she heard Octavia take off her shoes and her jacket. It wasn’t until Octavia rounded the corner that Raven noticed the girl’s tear stained cheeks. 

Raven hurried over, “Octavia? Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Octavia nodded, wiping away the tears at her cheek, “Is Costia asleep?”

“Yeah, I brought her to the room because you were late,” Raven stared down at the girl, eyebrows knit together, “I was worried.”

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Octavia breathed out heavily.

Raven frowned before she reached forward and took Octavia’s heavy purse out of her hands, also grabbing the set of keys out of her other hand. Octavia looked at her in confusion and Raven just gave a soft smile. 

“Go shower and get some sleep,” Raven said as she walked to the kitchen and placed the purse and keys onto the counter, “You look exhausted.” She called over her shoulder. 

When Raven turned around, Octavia was stood there, the TV their only source of lighting in the darkness of their apartment. Raven raised her eyebrows when Octavia showed no signs of moving any time soon. 

She saw the girl’s throat move with a gulp.

“Can I hug you?”

The question took Raven a moment to render but once she had, she took four long strides towards Octavia before looping her arms around Octavia’s waist. Octavia’s arms wrapped around her shoulders and Raven felt the girl relax instantly, as if all the exhaustion had left her body just by Raven’s touch.

“It was her dad’s death anniversary today,” Octavia whispered against Raven’s neck, “On the way to the hospital, we-”

Octavia’s breath hitched as she struggled to get the words out. Raven tightened her hold, pulling Octavia even closer, trying to ease some of her pain. 

Octavia was surprised at the lack of verbal comfort. Usually people would immediately apologize (as if they knew Lincoln) or say something pitiful that didn’t comfort Octavia in anyway at all, really - but Raven didn’t. Raven just held her tighter, held her closer, and didn’t say anything as Octavia let herself crumble after two years of building her walls. 

-

Weekends were their days; they were the days Raven and Octavia could take Costia out together, even if it was for something as simple as going to the park and getting ice cream. Weekends were the days Raven could pretend she wasn’t being swarmed with college exams and the days Octavia could pretend her feet didn’t hurt because of all the standing she had to do at work. 

Weekends were their days.

-

“Hey,”

Raven flinched at the sudden voice, not expecting anyone to be up besides her. She glanced up from her spot on the couch and saw a sleeg Octavia holding Costia, whose face was buried deep into her mother’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Raven replied, moving her gaze back towards the TV and trying to zone out the pounding raindrops splattering onto the window just next to her. Octavia sat herself next to Raven. 

“What are you doing up?” Raven questioned. 

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Octavia responded, voice quiet so she wouldn’t startle Costia who was starting to drift off again. But another rumble of thunder just had to ruin it, causing the girl to let out a whine. Octavia pulled her daughter closer and kissed the side of her head. She let her eyes flicker to Raven before speaking, “Costia doesn’t like thunder.”

When she realized that Raven wasn’t going to respond, she kept talking. 

“I always tell her that it’s just her father going bowling,” Octavia said this with a hint of a smile. A particularly loud crackle of thunder struck through and Costia grabbed onto her mother tightly. Octavia’s eyes settled on the ground, “I think he just got a strike.”

Raven couldn’t help but smile at the statement, no matter how terrified she currently was and no matter how sad the backstory of the sentence was. She felt herself calm down a little after a few moments of them sitting through the storm.

Costia had ended up falling asleep, safe in her mother’s arms. 

Raven shifted, catching Octavia’s attention.

“I was told that every time thunderstruck,” Raven’s voice was hoarse, raspy, “it was another angel becoming a star.”

“Who told you that one?” Octavia asked, both of their voices barely above a whisper, not wanting to wake Costia. 

“It was Lexa, actually,” Raven replied, mentioning her best friend with a smile. Octavia had met the quiet girl multiple times. Raven hugged her knees to her chest, chin resting on top, “we’ve been friends ever since my mom passed - she was my foster parents’ biological daughter.”

The two of them had never really talked about their lives before, never really having the time.

“I’ve always been afraid of thunder but it got worse after the storm with the crash,” Raven’s eyes were focused on the TV but Octavia knew her mind was elsewhere, “Lexa reminded me every time it thundered about it, even after we had learned it in middle school. It always calmed me down.”

“You believe it?”

“No,” Raven snorted, shaking her head, “but it’s nice to pretend it’s real.”

Neither of them commented as Octavia reached for Raven’s hand on her lap and threaded their fingers together. 

The next morning, Raven woke up to Costia touching her cheeks, her left arm tingling. She blinked multiple times to get herself more awake and saw that Octavia was leant on the left side of her body with Costia sprawled across both of them. Raven let out a small groan and leaned her head away from Costia’s little hands.

Her neck hurt as much as her back did from the position she had ended up falling asleep in. Her movements woke Octavia up, the girl looking as lost and groggy as she did.

“Morning,” she mumbled, getting up from Raven’s body and pulling Costia into her lap, pressing her head against the back of the couch.

Raven stood up, stretching and letting out a few grunts as she heard the pops and cracks of her bones. Almost mechanically, she went to the kitchen and got the milk out for Costia, returning with her own cup of coffee along with the milk. She handed the milk to Costia, who took it excitedly and went to sit on the other side of the couch.

“What? Nothing for me?” Octavia teased. Raven, who was too tired to get up and go back to the kitchen, just pushed her cup of coffee into Octavia’s hands before flipping on the TV for Costia to watch. Octavia smiled and took a couple of sips before handing it back to Raven, “I’m going to drop Costia off at Clarke’s in a few minutes. She wants to take care of her for the weekend.”

“You must have a lot of trust in her,” Raven said, still a bit drowsy, “Leaving Costia alone for two days? Amazing.”

“Clarke’s been my best friend since I was little,” Octavia rolled her eyes, taking the cup from Raven (despite Raven’s protests about her drinking all of it by herself) and sipping more of it, “She punched my brother in elementary school for saying something… only he would say. And I punched her back.”

“Fiesty,” Raven commented, smiling at the thought of child Octavia giving someone a right hooker, “I never knew you had a brother?”

“He travels a lot,” Octavia shrugged, standing from the couch, “Watch her for me.” She said before walking into the bathroom.

“Yes, ma’am.”

When Octavia emerged from the bathroom, she saw Raven fast asleep with Costia watching TV on her stomach.

“So much for watching her,” Octavia grumbled though she was smiling, “Costia, ready to go see Auntie Clarke?” 

-

“Wakey wakey,” Octavia cooed into Raven’s ear. The sleepy girl lifted her hand and touched Octavia’s cheek gently before pushing her away, causing Octavia to laugh loudly, “That’s no way to treat someone who just bought you breakfast.”

Raven opened one eye, “Breakfast?”

Octavia lifted a large brown paper bag, “Go freshen up.”

“Ugh,” Raven groaned before standing to go to the bathroom. She could smell the food from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. She spat out the toothpaste and stuck her head out, “You bought Chinese food for breakfast?”

“Hey, you never complained when you ate leftovers for breakfast!” Octavia replied.

“Good point,” Raven said, going back to brushing her teeth. 

Raven, much more awake by then, walked out and stopped short when she saw Octavia sat on the couch. 

She quirked an eyebrow, “What happened to the no food on the couch rule?”

Octavia rolled her eyebrows, moving a stray strand of hair that had fallen loose out of her bun away from her face, “That rule was only implemented so Costia wouldn’t stain the furniture.”

“Oh,” Raven replied, making her way to sit next to Octavia, grabbing her own plate of food before sitting back and letting Octavia choose what channel they were going to watch.

“Let’s watch Criminal Minds,” Raven pointed to the one show that attracted her attention but Octavia immediately shook her head.

“No, not while I’m eating,”

“Aww, you get queasy?” Raven smiled, bumping her knee with Octavia’s. The girl mumbled something under her breath that Raven couldn’t quite catch and it made Raven grin as Octavia decided to just watch Spongebob.

“Nineteen years old and you’re watching Spongebob,” Raven stated.

Octavia chewed on her spoonful of rice before sending a pointed look to Raven, “You’re twenty-one and you’re watching with me,”

“I didn’t choose the channel,” 

“Hey, that’s a lot of trash coming out of your mouth for someone who grew up watching Bubble Guppies and Dora the Explorer in her teen years,” Octavia narrowed her eyes.

Raven choked on a noodle, shocked that Octavia had remembered such a fact.

“In my defense, I grew up around children. There are no children around us right now.”

“Fine,” Octavia reached for the remote.

“...”

“Animal Planet? Really, Octavia?” 

“It’s educational.”

“Oh my God.”

-

“It smells like food!” Raven complained.

“I wonder why,” Octavia retorted in mock annoyance. Raven grinned, liking how easily she and Octavia could bicker playfully. She felt comfortable around the girl, stomach butterflies and all.

“Shut up,” Raven sneered as she helped Octavia clean up their coffee table. They tossed out the empty containers and lit some candles to get rid of the smell. Raven took it upon herself to wash the dishes they had in the sink, almost yelping when Octavia suddenly placed her chin on her shoulder.

“Look at you being a good roommate,” Octavia smiled, moving away from Raven as the girl let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I try,” Raven drawled.

Octavia sat herself on the counter just next to the sink, watching Raven wash the dishes as if it were entertaining.

“So, Costia’s going to be out today and tomorrow, you got any plans?” Raven asked casually.

“Are you asking me out?” Octavia replied.

Raven nearly dropped the bowl she was washing, “No…? I was just wondering.”

Octavia just laughed, confusing Raven, “No, I don’t have any plans. I was just going to stay home and relax.”

Home.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Raven nodded her head in approval.

“What about you?” 

“Does it look like I have many friends, Octavia?” Raven asked in amusement, looking up to connect eyes with the girl.

“But, don’t you have a boyfriend or something?”

“Nope,” Raven turned the sink off, taking the napkin Octavia held out to her to dry her hands.

“Oh,”

“Why? You surprised?” Raven grinned as she leaned her hip on the counter.

“Sort of,” Octavia shrugged, “I mean, have you looked in the mirror before?”

Raven immediately felt the heat creep up her neck, “Flattering, but no. I haven’t had the best of relationships in the past,” she cleared her throat, “but what about you? You’re pretty attractive yourself, O.”

Octavia glanced away for a moment, a little chuckle coming from her, “I’m a single mom, Raven. The minute people find out I have a child, they run the other way. Besides, I have Costia to take care of, I don’t need another person who craves for my attention - it wouldn’t be fair to them.”

“Well, those people who ran away are missing out,”

“You almost did,”

“Almost,” Raven reiterated, “I didn’t, though - and I think I made the right decision.”

“Yeah?” Octavia’s eyes softened.

“Yeah,” Raven nodded, “Having you and Costia around makes this little apartment less lonely and more comfortable to live in.”

They were silent for a minute and Raven wondered if she had said something wrong to create such a silence, but her panic was put on pause when Octavia spoke up.

“When Lincoln passed, I struggled a lot to take care of Costia. I dropped out of school and took as many jobs as I could to save up money. I had my mother take care of my own daughter because I didn’t know how to,” Octavia said quietly, “the days passed by so monotonously. I loved Lincoln and when he passed, I think a part of me went with him,” 

Raven placed a hand on Octavia’s knee, squeezing it gently.

“I got kicked out of so many apartments for not being able to pay rent and went shelter to shelter with Costia. I was so afraid that she’d get taken away from me,” Octavia’s voice wavered upon talking about the subject of losing her daughter, “I wasn’t about to reply to your email that one day. I was… I’m glad I did, though.”

Raven stared at the younger girl, eyes scanning her soft yet rough features. She was so beautiful and strong, Raven’s heart ached for her. 

“I wasn’t sure I was ever going to be truly happy anymore,” Octavia placed her own hand over Raven’s, “but you proved me wrong.”

Raven gulped.

“Can I hug you?” She asked softly.

Octavia hopped off the counter and Raven found herself leaning back against the counter with Octavia in her arms.

“I don’t think I could ever pay you back for what you’ve done for me and Costia,” Octavia whispered against Raven’s neck.

Raven shook her head, “You already have,”

Octavia leaned back at the words, eyes searching Raven’s. The girl just smiled and placed a light kiss on Octavia’s cheek, pulling back to look at Octavia in the eyes, her own twinkling with something Octavia couldn’t quite describe.

“Now, wanna go watch Spongebob?”

-

“Hello?” Raven picked up her phone, her legs resting on Octavia’s thighs despite the girl protesting that her feet smell (they didn’t).

“Raven! Be my wing-woman tomorrow, please.”

It was Monty.

“Your wing-woman?” Raven quirked an eyebrow, “Monty, I’m not third-wheeling with you.”

“You won’t be third-wheeling! It’s a double-date,”

“A double-date?” Raven scowled, watching as Octavia turned her head at the mention of it, “I never agreed to a double-date.”

“Please!” Monty begged, “Please! I swear to you, Fox is a pretty girl! And her friend is really cute and I really need someone to make me not look like a fool in front of him.”

“Can I say no?” Raven asked, shrugging when Octavia gave her a confused look.

“I sort of already said that you would be going,”

“Monty!” Raven growled, “I don’t care how pretty this Fox girl is, I refuse.”

“Raven!” Monty replied, “It’s been years since you’ve dated.”

“I’m well aware,” Raven rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to the TV, “Might I remind you that you had set me up with Finn.”

“I’m sorry,” Monty mumbled, “Look, alright, I’ll cancel with them.”

“No, wait,” Raven called out, suddenly feeling guilty. Octavia raised her eyebrows. Raven shook her head, “I’ll send you a number of a friend of mine. I’m sure she’ll be up to it.”

“I need someone who knows me, Raven.”

“She’s good at coming up with things on the spot, trust me,”

“Should I?”

“I’ll text you the number,” Raven grumbled, ending the call and sending Monty Harper’s number.

“That was an interesting phone call,” Octavia stated, “Who’s Finn?”

“An asshole, that’s who,” Raven laughed as she said this, locking her phone and slipping it onto the coffee table.

“Bad relationship?”

“He cheated on me,” 

“Ouch,”

“Yeah,”

Octavia hummed, “His loss,”

Raven really tried to ignore how her heart skipped a beat as she smiled and shook her head.

“My friend Monty wanted me to go on a double-date with him, to be his wing-woman,” Raven explained.

“Why didn’t you go?” Octavia tilted her head.

It made Raven pause for a moment because, truthfully? The reason she didn’t go was because she didn’t want Octavia to be alone tomorrow. She didn’t say that, though, because Octavia might find her weird.

“I don’t even know the girl he wanted to set me up with,” 

“That’s all?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not like, off the market, or anything?”

“Are you asking for personal reasons?” Raven teased, poking Octavia’s stomach with her toe.

Raven didn’t expect Octavia’s response, though.

“And what if I am?”

She maintained her cool as she smiled, seeming much calmer than her heart that was going wild, “Then I’d say no, I’m not off the market.”

Octavia pressed her lips into a line and nodded, returning her attention to the TV, “Good to know.”

-

Octavia was on the phone with Clarke and Costia when Raven stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter. Octavia smiled amusedly at Raven’s drowsiness, fully aware that her roommate was not a morning person at all.

“Okay, I’ll see you two tonight. Bye, love you both,” Octavia hung up the call and grinned at Raven, “Morning, sleepy head.”

“Morning,” Raven grumbled back, “Remind me to never stay up until three watching Spongebob with you again.”

Octavia’s smile only widened at the sentence and she slid a cup of coffee towards Raven.

“I’m taking control of the TV today,” Raven said, the cup covering her mouth as she took small sips, “Horror movies all day, baby.”

“I’ll just stay in my room,” Octavia retorted with a grin.

“I’ll tie you to the couch,” Raven murmured.

“Hmm, I didn’t know you liked that?”

“Octavia!” Raven sputtered out, setting down her cup of coffee onto the counter as Octavia let out a laugh that sounded more like a scream.

Raven wiped at her lips as her mouth opened in awe, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“So is it true?” Octavia asked nonchalantly, “Should I take note of it?”

“Should you?” Raven replied, fully aware that they were both kind of flirting with each other at this point. It was playful and natural and Raven didn’t want it to end.

Octavia simply leaned forward on the counter, across from Raven.

The older one grinned, “I don’t like being tied up,” She rose from her seat and leaned even closer, making sure her lips purposely grazed across Octavia’s ear. She heard the girl’s breath hitch and smirked, “I like being in control.”

She sat back down calmly and sipped on her coffee. 

Octavia, bewildered by the change of events, let out a small nervous giggle, “You’re unbelievable.”

“I prefer the word spontaneous,” Raven stood from the counter and handed Octavia the rest of her coffee, “Wanna order pizza?”

“Sure,” 

-

“You never told me your friend was loaded,” Raven stared out the passenger side window at the large house in front of her.

“You never asked,” Octavia shrugged before sending a text to Clarke about their arrival.

The front door opened and a few lights were turned on in the front lawn. Raven raised an eyebrow at this but watched as a blonde girl brought Costia back out. 

“You never told me she was hot, either,”

“You never asked,” Octavia said, quieter than earlier before she got out of the car, walking up to Clarke.

Raven lowered the window and watched as a tired Costia brightened up at the sight of her.

“Rae-Rae!”

“Rae-Rae?” Clarke grinned in amusement, handing Costia over to Octavia, “You never introduced me to your girlfriend?”

Raven smiled smugly at the comment as Octavia stuttered through explaining to Clarke that Raven wasn’t her girlfriend and was her roommate.

Clarke’s eyes registered something and she opened her mouth, “This is the roommate you called hot?”

“You called me hot?” Raven’s smile turned more into a smirk even with her cheeks warming up.

“Clarke,” Octavia whined, opening the back door and strapping Costia into her car seat.

Clarke gave Raven’s face a once over, “You weren’t lying.”

“Thanks,” Raven winked. 

“I approve,” Clarke hip-bumped Octavia as she passed her.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” Octavia grumbled, getting into the driver’s seat and peeling out of the driveway with an amused Raven sitting next to her.

“So, I’m hot, huh?”

“Raven.”

-

All good things must come to an end, Raven supposed. When Octavia asked her to watch Costia one Saturday night so she could go out on a date, Raven tried to ignore the sharp pain directed towards her heart. 

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Raven smiled from her spot on the couch, a textbook in her lap as she watched Octavia leave the bathroom to go to her bedroom before going back into the bathroom, “who’s the lucky person?”

“A co-worker,” Octavia answered, sticking her head out as she put in her earrings, “his name’s Atom.”

“As in the unit of measurement?” Raven questioned, picking up a toy that Costia had dropped and giving it back to the girl before attempting to focus on her studying.

“Yeah,” Octavia disappeared back into the bathroom. Raven decided to joke to hide her true feelings.

“Let’s hope he isn’t as small as the matter his name is,”

“He’s pretty tall,” Octavia called back out.

Raven snorted, “That’s not what I meant.”

Octavia stuck her head back out to glare at Raven, who just grinned at her.

When Octavia left, Raven tried to ignore the beauty of the girl, tried to ignore the empty feeling in her stomach. Costia looked up at her with curious eyes and Raven set aside her textbook, sighing.

“Want me to read to you?”

-

It was rather late when Octavia returned. Raven contemplated texting her multiple times to check if she was okay but didn’t want to bother her. She came back at around twelve, surprised to see Raven sat in the living room, nose buried in textbooks and notes.

“Hey,” She greeted the girl, placing her bag down onto the kitchen counter.

Raven didn’t even look up as she hummed, “Costia’s asleep in your room.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

I was waiting for you to get back.

“Studying,” Raven gestured to the books laid on the coffee table, biting on the end of her pen, “How was the date?”

“It was nice,” Octavia nodded, “He didn’t run away when I told him about Costia. He actually asked about her.”

“He’s a keeper,” Raven murmured, writing something down before reading her textbook some more.

Octavia bit her lip, “I’m off to shower.”

“Stay safe.”

“Will do.”

-

Octavia didn’t say anything when Raven handed her her own cup of coffee the next morning.

-

“I’m a big girl, Octavia,” Raven laughed sitting on the edge of the bathtub as Octavia put on makeup, “I can survive being alone for the weekend.”

“Still,” Octavia mumbled, “I feel bad leaving you alone.”

“You shouldn’t,” Raven replied, “I’ll just go out with Monty or Lexa, or something. You just have fun with Adam.”

“Atom,” Octavia corrected her.

“Same difference,” Raven smiled, standing and slipping out from the bathroom. It had been two whole months of Octavia seeing this guy every weekend and it hurt Raven more than she liked to admit.

Of course, she didn’t let Octavia know that.

-

When Octavia returned home Sunday morning she was greeted by the sight of a full sink. She widened her eyes at all the plates in there and began to clean up.

“Sorry it smells like sex in here,” An unfamiliar voice rang out. 

Octavia jumped and turned around, surprised to see someone who was clad in nothing but an oversized shirt and underwear.

“You’re not Raven,” Octavia stated, turning the sink off and quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m Anya,” The girl smiled. A small groan cut off the two of them from continuing their conversation.

They watched as Raven entered the room, shorts and sports bra on, a shirt in her hand.

“Morning,” Raven’s voice was hoarse as she slipped on her shirt, “Anya, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Nice way to kick me out,” Anya laughed, “I’m keeping this shirt.”

“Be my guest,” Raven leaned against the counter, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. Anya grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Raven’s lips before going to put on some pants and leaving.

“Who was that?” Octavia raised an eyebrow.

“A friend,” Raven answered, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Just a friend?”

“We have sex sometimes,” Raven shrugged, “How was your night with lover boy?”

“It was nice,” Octavia said, returning her attention back to the dishes. 

“Just nice?” Raven sipped on her coffee, “Did you get some?”

“He lasted a minute,” Octavia responded which made Raven choke as she laughed.

“Holy fuck,” Raven coughed, wheezing as she put her cup of coffee down, “O, I’m so sorry.” She apologized playfully.

“Fuck you,” Octavia rolled her eyes.

Raven smirked, “It would’ve been long-lasting if you had,” 

Octavia blushed, “Raven.”

“Kidding, kidding,” Raven put her hands up in mock surrender, “But, seriously, a minute? Jeez. Was he even any good?”

“I’ve had better,” Octavia grumbled, “How about you? How was Anya?”

“Amazing as always,” Raven answered humbly, “I think I might miss her when she starts to date.”

“So, friends with benefits?”

“Strictly,” Raven nodded, “she’s one of my closest friends. It’s a bonus that she’s willing to have sex with me without the strings attached.”

“I see,” Octavia replied, scrubbing some plates.

“Sooo, he left you unsatisfied?” Raven snickered as she said this, moving to the counter next to Octavia, leaning her head back to look at her face, “I could call Anya back, if you’d like.”

“Raven,” Octavia said in her stern tone, shutting the water off and staring at her pointedly.

“What? I’m kidding,” Raven snorted, “I don’t condone cheating. I know you and Atom are very serious about the relationship.”

“I don’t know,” Octavia shook her head, “I don’t know if I like him. Something’s just not clicking.”

“Is it because he lasted less than I did my first time masturbating?”

“I’m serious,” Octavia frowned, shaking the thoughts of a masturbating Raven out of her mind, “I think I’m going to stop seeing him.”

“Whatever makes you happy, O,” Raven crossed her arms, “All I know is you deserve happiness.”

She pushed herself off the counter and walked to the living room. The TV was already turned on as she sat down, a bit confused when she didn’t hear Octavia turn the sink back on. She was even more confused when Octavia entered the living room, plopping down next to Raven.

“Please be straightforward with me,” Octavia said, eyes flickering between Raven, “I don’t like to assume but…”

“But?” Raven urged her on, nervous beyond belief at the sudden intensity between them.

“But I think you might have feelings for me.”

Raven’s brain went haywire, “Look, Octavia, I didn’t want to make things awkward between us,” She explained, “I kept quiet because, I don’t know, you deserve better than me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Octavia breathed out in disbelief, “Raven, you told me that I deserve happiness. Just now.”

“Yeah, I did,” Raven gulped because was she just imagining things or was Octavia actually getting closer?

“Raven, you make me happy,” Octavia confessed.

“Holy shit,” Raven mumbled. She never believed that Octavia could ever return her feelings. Octavia laughed at her curse and leaned in, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. Raven’s eyes fluttered close at the sensation and it wasn’t long until Octavia was straddling her, their lips moving against each other’s.

-

**Author's Note:**

> this was small n short [WOO LIKE ME] but i quite enjoyed writing it!! domestic octaven has got me MESSED UP


End file.
